stilltreehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Reagan Parker
Reagan Abigail Parker (Ray) was Tree Hill's resident bitch. She grew up in Tree Hill but spent most holidays with her father in Boston when she was a child. When high school started, Reagan decided to spend a year in Boston before returning to Tree Hill for junior year. Reagan became cheer captain and lead her team to a Sparkle Classic championship. In high school, Reagan developped an eating disorder and after graduation, entered a treatment centre in Boston to deal with her issues. After eight months, Reagan returned to Tree Hill. She is now working as a waitress trying to save up some money while planning her next move. Reagan is much healthier but her sassy side continues to sneak out every now and then. Character history Reagan was born and raised in Tree Hill. Her parents were high school sweethearts and got married very young when Reagan's mother found out she was pregnant. When Reagan was only two months old, her parents got a divorce and have not been in a room together since then. Once the divorce was finalized, Reagan's father moved to Boston to start a new life. Reagan lived in Tree Hill with her mother but spent most holidays in Boston with her father. Her parents enjoyed using Reagan to one-up each other. If Reagan's mother bought her a new leotard for gymnastics, her father would buy her a better one. Despite being showered with gifts, she was never actually showered with affection. Her mother gave Reagan pretty much free reign to do whatever she wanted. There was no such thing as a curfew in Reagan's life. As long as Reagan wasn't bothering her mother, than her mother was happy. If she didn't show up for dinner or didn't come home one night, nobody seemed to care as long as she sent her mother a text to let her know that she was alive. Her best friend growing up was Lucy Emerson; basically the mirror opposite of Reagan. The two shared similar experiences, both growing up with divorced parents, and were able to balance one another out. When Reagan went too far over the line, Lucy was there to pull her back. Reagan's other best friend was Cameron Allen. He is the person she has known the longest and the reason why her mother never worried about her. As long as Reagan was with Cameron, someone sensible, then nothing bad could happen to her. Reagan also adapted that feeling which is part of the reason why she and Cameron grew so close. When Reagan entered high school, at Tree Hill High, she immediately auditioned for the cheerleading team. Although Reagan had never been a cheerleader before, her background in gymnastics allowed her to excel at the sport very quickly. Reagan made the team freshman year and quickly became on of their top tumblers. In addition to her gymnastics and dance ability, her attitude made her an excellent cheerleader. By sophomore year, Reagan's entire focus was devoted to cheerleading. it was one of the things that she actually felt valued in and it was the only thing that she was the "best" at. During her sophomore year, Reagan began spending time with Nathan Smith. After hooking up, Reagan got a call from her father who asked her to come spend some time in Boston and she took him up on the offer. When Reagan returned, things between her and Nathan were rocky and this is when her promiscuity began. Thanks to the leniancy of her mother, Reagan was able to attend any party being thrown by a Tree Hill student. During this time, she also became best friends with Madison Bradley who had a similar attitude to her. The two were like two peas in a pod for a long time. Reagan and Smith continued to develop feelings for one another but both were terrified of commitment as neither had ever been in a relationship before. Reagan attended senior prom with Ross Miller while Smith was flying to Italy for the summer. As prom started, Ross urged her to go to the airport and confess her true feelings for Smith. She did and ended up spending the summer with him in Italy. As she entered junior year, things between Reagan and Madison began to fall apart. As captain of the cheerleading squad at that time, Madison was beginning to lead the team in the wrong direction. Eventually, Reagan took over as captain of the squad and phased her friend out. The end of their friendhsip came when Madison accused Reagan of sleeping with someone and spreading rumours. The two began an intense feud. After spending the summer together, Reagan and Smith were stronger than ever. Their relationship gave Reagan confidence and she felt herself becoming a more self-confident person. The two spent every waking moment together until he eventually asked her to move in with him. Once they were living together, Nathan began to focus more and more on basketball as he wanted to get a scholarship to college. Feeling like he no longer wanted her, Reagan began making herself sick after meals. This was also fueled by the new girls joining the cheer squad whom Reagan viewed as threats to her spot as the main tumbler. As Reagan began to push the squad harder and harder, Cameron noticed that she was getting ill and urged her to get treatment. Although apprehensive at first, Reagan agreed and Cameron eventually helped her break up with Smith and get help for her eating disorder. As they continued to spend more time together, Reagan and Cameron developped feelings for one another and began dating. Reagan entered senior year as cheerleading captain and in the first stages of recovery from her eating disorder. Reagan and Cameron continued to date but began having issues as he was no longer in high school and their priorities began to shift. Despite this, they pursued their relationship. Reagan was still focused on cheerleading and brought the team to a Sparkle Classic championship. On the way home from an away game, Reagan, Lucy and many others were involved in a horrific car crash. Reagan was pulled out of the wreck by Matt Reed which was the beginning of their friendhsip. Reagan suffered a broken leg and miscarriage; she had been pregnant with Cameron's child. Realizing that she'd have to give up cheer while she recovered, Reagan became depressed. Her father offered her the opportunity to enter treatment in Boston for her eating disorder and other self-esteem issues. Reagan spent months in treatment in Boston. During this time, Cameron travelled to see her and properly end their relationship. This left their friendship fractured and Reagan was unsure if she'd ever return to Tree Hill. Once her treatment was complete, Reagan decided to move back in with her mother in order to face her demons in Tree Hill believing that if she was truly healthy, she'd be able to return to the scene of the crime as a new and improved individual. Reagan is currently working as a waitress as she tries to save up money and plan for her next move in life. She is unsure if college is the right path for her but she knows that no matter what, she'll need to have some sort of savings. Reagan attempted to continue her romantic relationship with Jack Roberts whom she had met in Boston but the distance proved to be too difficult for the couple. They eventually broke up and Reagan is currently single. Her friendhsip with Cameron has improved and she's looking to make up with Lucy who believes that she purposely overlooked her when giving the captaincy of the cheer squad away. Family As high school sweethearts, Alice and James were just starting their lives together in their second year of college when Alice got pregnant. A quick wedding followed and not long after, Reagan did as well. Two months later, they divorced and James left for Boston. When Reagan was a freshman, her mother began dating Eric Stevenson. The summer after her sophomore year, they were married and once again, her mother was soon pregnant. Wanting to have a real family this time around, Reagan's mother promised to be around more. With the support of her new husband, she vowed the mend their broken relationship. Reagan's half-brother Isaac was born at the end of her junior year and she was surprised by how much she loved him. During the pregnancy, Reagan had feared that her new sibling would fracture her family even more but in reality he brought them all together. She now enjoys babysitting and spending time with him. Her father has been in a steady relationship for the last three years but does not plan on getting married again. Trivia * Fact one * Fact two * Fact three